With the increasing improvement on design and production level in modern automobile industry, higher demands have been raised on the maintenance and detection of vehicles. In the malfunction self-diagnosing technology in terms of automobile electronic control, vehicle diagnosing apparatuses have been widely used. By means of these apparatuses, automobile maintenance staff can determine the technical conditions of automobile with no need to disassemble automobile or with a mere need to remove only a few parts. Then, the malfunctioning parts can be ascertained and the malfunction reasons can be determined so that a purposive maintenance can be performed on malfunctions of automobile electronic control system. Meanwhile, since the speed at which automobile manufactures bring forth the new generations of automobile is becoming faster and faster, the demand of updating data of vehicle diagnosing apparatus is also becoming more and more frequent. Existing vehicle diagnosing apparatuses typically acquire diagnosing data of the latest vehicle model by way of data updating so as to achieve synchronization with the latest vehicle model developed by automobile manufacturers.
However, both the principle and operation process of updating data for existing vehicle diagnosing apparatuses are complicated, which requires that users grasp certain knowledge of updating operation. This could be difficult for common users. Moreover, the updating of data has to be initiated by users actively. However, it would be very difficult for common users to realize when it is required to update data for diagnosing apparatuses, thus making the data in the vehicle diagnosing apparatuses not updated timely. All these above problems will have certain influence on the efficiency of servicing and inspecting automobiles.